Path of the Man
Everything is okay, EXCEPT turning the player characters Azuma and Satsuki gay, turning others allowed. *'The characters can be original or based on some manga or novel character.' *'Feel free to add your characters.' Introduction Play! Start! Characters Azuma PotM.jpg| Azuma|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Azuma Taiki PotM.jpg| Taiki|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Taiki Tetsuo PotM.jpg| Tetsuo|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Tetsuo Kai PotM.jpg| Kai|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Kai Kahoko PotM.jpg| Kahoko|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Kahoko Rin PotM.jpg| Rin|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Rin Satsuki PotM.jpg| Satsuki|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Satsuki Fuuko PotM.jpg| Fūko|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Fūko Saeko PotM.jpg| Saeko|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Saeko Botan PotM.jpg| Botan|link=Wakakitami Botan Shizu PotM.jpg| Shizu|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Shizu Sakuya PotM.jpg| Sakuya|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Sakuya Eri PotM.jpg| Eri|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Eri Riko PotM.jpg| Riko|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Riko Yui PotM.jpg| Yui|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Yui Shouko PotM.jpg| Shōko|link=Ayanokōji Shōko Nami PotM.jpg| Nami|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Nami Naruko PotM.jpg| Naruko|link=Kuzuki Naruko Momo PotM.jpg| Momo|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Momo Maou PotM.jpg| Maō|link=List of characters in Path of the Man#Maō FAQs What is PotM? ;Answer :PotM is an interactive story in which you can experience the storyline from many perspectives. What is an interactive story? ;Answer :An interactive story is just what it is called, a story that you can interact with. You may have already known this kind of story from the Western Gamebooks, which you can choose a character's action or skip to another event (ever heard of Joe Dever's Lone Wolf?). If you come from a Japanese-related background, you should have known this kind from the Visual Novels (I think you may have heard of Clannad). What is this game about? ;Answer :PotM is about a fictional town called Fujita, where Fujita Junior High and many senior high schools are located. There is an underground organization which has operated many illegal experiments on animals and even humans, and our characters (the original 9 PCs and the ever-growing number of NPCs), the students from many senior high schools in Fujita, are involved in this secret organization in one way or another. There are many events that the characters may witness, take part in or be dragged into, and the layers of secrecy will be unfolded one by one. You may find out about new information related to the characters and interact with them based on what you found. What can I do? ;Answer :For starters, since the story is new and I am still writing for this, you may want to read about the original 9 PCs and the ever-growing number of NPCs and perhaps make more characters. What is a POV character? ;Answer :A point-of-view (POV) character is a character who you can read of what is in his/her mind and, in this kind of game, you can choose an action for him/her. You can understand that a POV character is the character you can (partly) control in an interactive story. Category:Path of the Man